El enigma más grande del mundo
by RBAlways423
Summary: Otra historia un poco alejada de los personajes me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Estoy algo acostumbrada al olor de esta habitación, paso aquí todas las noches y siempre quedo empapada con su misterio. Me encanta la paz de la cual soy testigo dentro de estas cuatro paredes, sobre todo porque cada silencio que percibo me cuenta una leyenda habitual que de hecho llevo tatuada en la palma de mis manos. Aquí comparto mi cuerpo con un hombre que de día me desconoce y lo peor es que sigo preguntándome que demonios sigo haciendo aquí porque coño le permito que juegue conmigo si yo no soy el desahogo de nadie. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que si no le dejo es porque a mi también me hace falta este mutuo acuerdo de concomitancia que en nada perjudica mi libertad. Él es el mejor amante que he conocido en toda mi vida, quizás porque se entrega por completo y porque a veces pareciese que estuviese leyendo lo que necesito después.

Le conocí en un viaje, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, yo era muy joven y estaba en uno de mis recorridos por la capital de España cuando un capullo derramó su cafe en mi blusa, quería matarlo, no podría recapitular exactamente en la cantidad de insultos que le proporcioné aquel muchacho por su torpeza. Todo quedo así pero cada uno de los días restantes se sentó en frente de mi mesa en el Café Central de Madrid y durante las horas en las que yo estudiaba se la pasaba mirándome. Lejos de parecerme escalofriante he de reconocer que me enamoré de esos ojos azules y rezaba porque se decidiera de una maldita vez y me pidiera el teléfono.

Pero mi estancia en la ciudad se terminó y jamas se acercó a donde yo estaba ni siquiera para decirme su nombre. Cuando regresé a casa y mi novio me estaba esperando me sentí algo rara porque seguía pensando en aquel muchacho. En mis sueños la única imagen que aparecía eran esas pupilas constantemente y hasta llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca. Pesaba tanto como uno de esos cuentos inconclusos pero lo peor de todo es que el de nosotros ni siquiera había comenzado. Seguí viviendo como de costumbre procurando realizar mi sueño y convertirme en una gran actriz hasta que llegué a ese bache donde te cuestionas si quieres seguir realmente en esta carrera. Cuando peor estaba, cuando no tenia trabajo, cuando no sabia que hacer lo volví a encontrar y las respuestas fueron llegando por si solas.

No era tan difícil reconocerle pues sus ojos ya me lo decían todo y era lo único que guardaba de él. Pero el muchacho había cambiado grandemente, ya no era el flacucho con la melena desastrada, ahora era un hombre atractivo, el retrato de un caballero, su traje de marca y su perfume caro daban a entender que las cosas le habían ido muy bien. Cuando me vio llorando se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada y yo le achaqué una de mis grandes broncas porque es que no sabia si era mudo o me estaba viendo la cara de idiota. Se ofreció ayudarme y no lo consentí , de ninguna manera iba acepar dinero de un desconocido, entonces me ofreció que fuese la asistente de su madre, una gran actriz y no me puede negar. Encontré muy insólito que no me pidiera nada a cambio el 90 por ciento de los hombres que me habían ofrecido la mano antes, en realidad lo que querían era meterse debajo de mi falda. Sin embargo no parecía tener ningún interés por mi, salía con muchas y apenas me hablaba.

Ocurrió en la fiesta de homenaje a su madre, bebimos, tonteamos y fuimos a parar a su habitación. Hicimos el amor cuatro veces y fue la primera vez que me sentí mujer, fue la primera vez que fue algo mas que sexo. Nos devoramos como fieras, como si llevásemos siglos esperando por unirnos piel con piel. Arañe su espalda y le pedí mas hasta caer completamente saciada. No tuve vergüenza de recorrer con mi lengua toda su complexión y desde esa noche su sabor es mi único delirio y mi mas fiel adicción. Él es un ser muy complicado tiene un carácter de perros que solo yo se dominar en la intimidad de su cama. Pero lo que compartimos nunca ha sido publico y tengo la sensación de que eso nunca va a cambiar.

- Buscabas esto- tiene en sus manos mis bragas y se ha dignado hablar después de verme revolver todas las sabanas como loca, creo que olvidé decir que es un gilipollas y un engreído pero eso si, se levanta muy lindo

- Algunos tenemos que trabajar- respondo tratando de arrebatarle las bragas pero no lo permite odio cuando se pone en este plan infantil detesto su capacidad de cabrearme

- Eres preciosa cuando te enfadas- toca mi barbilla sensualmente y yo vibro porque me matan sus detalles

- Lo digo en serio, tu madre me esta esperando- afirmo ahora un poco mas suavizada por su gesto anterior por mas que me haga la dura él siempre me lleva la delantera y temo que algún día tenga que pagar las cuentas por esta debilidad

- Hoy es tu gran día no, vas a empezar la grabación de esa gran película que te convertirá en una estrella, el estreno de Martha Rodgers como productora, todo un excito en pantalla- proclama a los cuatro vientos levantándose de la cama para abrir las cortinas me embelesa verle caminar desnudo tiene un culo de esos que Miguel Ángel convertiría en una famosa escultura

- Me extraña que lo sepas, como tu pasas de todo y eso- termino de vestirme de prisa todavía tengo que pasar por mi piso y darme un buen baño

- Oye Kate, cuando seas famosa, acuérdate de mi- sujeta mi brazo antes de que me marche y un puñado de mariposas vuelven atacarme otra vez

Tomo aire al salir a la calle esta relación es muy peligrosa y de los dos yo tengo mucho mas que perder, él es billonario hoy esta aquí y mañana esta en su mansión de los Hampton pero yo no tengo un duro y todavía no puedo desaparecer, su madre tampoco es que sepa que me tiro a su hijo cuando no esta presente y de todas las personas del mundo precisamente a ella no me gustaría desepcionarla, me quiere como una hija y a su punto de vista eso también implica que vea a Rick como un hermano.

- Kate hija que bien que llegas hoy será un día muy agotador, así que ya te puedes ir con los de vestuario- al llegar me abraza y me besa como siempre es muy amable

- Gracias Martha, prometo no defraudarte- de veras quiero hacer esto bien me se de memoria cada linea y me encanta la historia

- Eso espero, eh y dile a tu chico que sea menos impulsivo pasaras a ser una figura pública ahora- señala el chupetón en mi cuello y me mira de una forma tan acusadora que a veces pienso que se huele lo que nos traemos en mano su hijo y yo por las noches

Mi compañero de reparto Eric Vaughn un tío muy majo y muy guapo, se dice que es muy profesional, es un actor mas conocido pues ha salido en muchas series exitosas. Los demás en general son todos muy expertos en esta área de la actuación y se que será una pasada trabajar con ellos. En medio de una escena se aparece mi amante nocturno con su elegancia característica y sus dos guardespaldas, es un excéntrico, muchas veces no se que es lo que veo en él, ademas de esa ternura, de esa complicidad, de su forma de mirarme y de apoyarme muchas veces hasta sin decirlo, yo se que es un buen hombre aunque se empeñe tanto en ocultarlo.

- Querido que estas haciendo aquí- su madre lo besa inmediatamente y él se sienta a su lado

- Pensé en pasar a supervisar la película después de todo la historia es mía- recalca yo no sabia que fuera suya si al final no deja de sorprenderme como es posible que pueda escribir cosas tan bellas y aparentar estar tan vacío

- Claro por mi puedes venir todos los días- solo eso me faltaba a ver yo como me concentro teniéndole de espectador

- En que estábamos- clava su mirada en mi todo lo disimuladamente que puede

- Queríamos grabar el beso- su madre le explica y a mi las piernas me están temblando como este disfrutando esto yo lo mato

- Me parece bien, adelante como sea que te llames- se dirige a mi con toda la altanería posible

El beso no me sale todo lo apasionado que debería y eso que Eric pone todo de su parte pero es que fingir un beso de amor frente al tío que me tiro todas las noches es muy difícil

- Kate hija, imaginate los labios que mas quieres besar en este momento, cierra los ojos y piensa que vas a besar al hombre que te vuelve loca, ese que te hace los  
chupones- intenta ayudarme y Rick y yo nos miramos mas tiempo del adecuado

Vuelvo a concentrarme en el actor delante de mi, me relajo y me divierto con sus labios, le beso como si estuviese componiendo música, me entrego a él y cierro los ojos perdiéndome en esa boca, Rick se mueve incomodo en su silla, y yo atrapo a Eric entre mis brazos explorándolo hasta el fondo sin importarme que ahora mismo me esta mirando todo el mundo y sin pudor como lo suelo hacer a solas en la alcoba de mi forajido predilecto. Evidentemente he dejado a todos boquiabiertos nunca me había mostrado así en publico.

- Que te ha parecido- Martha se gira a su hijo después de aplaudirme por tal demostración

- Tienen buena química- sonríe incómodamente él jamas deja ver su incomodidad él es de acero pero yo le conozco

Yo no lo puedo entender, él es enigmático y hay muchas cosas que no sé y que me gustaría descubrir, tiene muy mala reputación, hay quien le acusa de ladrón, hay quien le señala por sus amistades yo llevo tres años durmiendo en su recamara y no se nada sobre lo que pueda llegar hacer. A veces me asusta se que puede ser peligroso y tiene muy mala leche. Su ex mujer desapareció de la noche a la mañana y se comenta que le ha matado. Yo me niego a creer que el chico que me observaba en el cafe sea un asesino pero la verdad es que es muy escalofriante y tiene un aire perverso que todos podemos notar.

Al entrar al camerino me llevo un susto de muerte al encontrármelo detrás de la puerta, no se porque con él todo es así de escabroso

- Estuviste maravillosa allá fuera- se acerca a mi oído con suavidad llenandome de electricidad

- Tienes que irte, puede entrar cualquiera- respondo atemorizada porque cuando estamos juntos soy una persona diferente y aunque no quiera me pierdo en su voluntad

- Tanto te asusta que te vean conmigo- me deja ver esa sonrisa perversa

- No mas de lo que te asusta a ti- le enfrento alejándome un poco la cercanía nunca es buena entre nosotros dos

- Te espero esta noche- besa mi mejilla y me deja una flor sobre la mesa en todo el tiempo que llevo siendo su amante es el gesto mas romántico que ha tenido

A todas estas hay algo en los ojos de Rick que parece de otro mundo, es atractivo, muy atractivo, no puedo huir de nuestra conexión. Recojo todas mis cosas y busco a Martha para invitarla a cenar.

- Por un excelente primer día, y una extraordinaria actuación de tu parte- Martha levanta su copa

- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad Martha, yo no se como pagarte lo mucho que has hecho por mi- expreso mi gratitud de la única manera que se

- Eres la hija que nunca tuve, me basta con tu compañía y tu confianza- Martha es maravillosamente especial

- Hablando de hijos, no sabia que Castle era el autor de la película- comento

- Te diré algo de Richard, es un maniático, excéntrico y misterioso, pero también es un buen escritor, de donde saca tanto sentimiento no lo se, desde los 18 años no se mucho de él, y me temo que no escogió el mejor camino, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él- confiesa con tristeza

- Tu hijo no me interesa Martha- replico incomoda

- Pero tu si le interesas a él he visto como te mira, y pareciese que te conoce hace siglos- prueba otro sorbo de vino

Su casa siempre esta a oscuras al principio me daba miedo pero ya me he acostumbrado a su soledad y ahora mas bien le tengo respeto.

- Te estaba esperando- me abraza por detrás y respira en mi cuello sensualmente

- Estaba con tu madre, me ha dicho que me aleje de ti- le contemplo fijamente

- Piensas obedecerla- se deshace del moño en mis cabellos

- Debería- pregunto mientras ya lo veo con la intención de bajarme el vestido

- Deberías callarte- me ordena con un beso

Me enrosco a sus caderas y caminamos así entre besos hasta su habitación, desnudandonos, adoro el contacto de sus dientes en mi cuello y hasta la forma en la que su lengua trata de acceder a mi garganta, él es delicioso y siempre sabe a vino, sus gemidos y los míos se revuelven en una excitante melodía, me deposita con cuidado sobre la almohada y lentamente me baja las bragas, las huele estimulandome y abre mis piernas de par en par, la anticipación me vuelve loca porque yo se lo que pretende y es llevarme al limite por completo.

- Oh dios- es lo único que puedo articular cuando su lengua hace contacto con mi clítoris y luego lo envuelve con sus tajantes dientes

Rastrea toda mi intimidad enorgulleciendose por el empapamiento que esta saboreando y disfrutando, profundiza penetrandome de golpe haciéndome morder la almohada de placer, sigue con su movimiento constante y sujetando mis piernas con rudeza para que no me mueva, pero mi cabeza da mil vueltas y todo mi interior ruega por una liberación, el sudor me hace cosquillas y cuando hunde su cabeza mas en mi tropiezo con la cima y lo hago participe de otro poderoso orgasmo.

Mete dos dedos y empuja descontroladamente salpicando mis líquidos por toda la cama, yo no puedo mas, a veces es demasiado potente lo que me hace sentir. Y cuando percibe como mis pechos lloran tan tiesos como una roca los muerde y me arrebata hasta el punto de hacerme explotar otra vez, con él eso de los múltiples orgasmos es sumamente normal.

- Hazme perder el control- se sienta y me hace descender sobre su caliente polla

Cabalgo con una corriente libidinosa y al ver su cara de placer me siento la mujer mas sexy del planeta. Abro la boca porque su pene se siente súper fascinante en mi matriz y cada vez que llega hasta el fondo toca mi punto g y me hace gritar. No puedo evitar esparcirme una vez mas y él se estremece porque se que le encanta la manera en la que le envuelvo durante el clímax. Me pega mas a la pared de rodillas sobre su cama y me penetra así desde atrás azotando mi culo. Sus embestidas son desbocadas y mi cuerpo agitado ya no puede mas con tanto placer, tanto sudor ha sumergido mis energías y casi no puedo respirar por todas las cosas locas que esta diciendo en mi oído. Él ya no se puede resistir ni un minuto mas y acaba en mi interior haciéndome venir y acompañarle, aunque no lo creía posible, a decir verdad pensé que ya no tenia fuerzas de continuar.

- Cuando mi madre te ha dicho que pensases en los labios que mas querías besar, tu en quien has pensado- me abraza con fuerza

- Estaba pensando en ti- confieso quedándome dormida


	2. Chapter 2

Puede que este obsesionada con un delincuente, no le encuentro otra explicación, le deseo a todas horas y cuando su respiración esta ausente disminuye mi ritmo cardiaco y el espacio que deja a mis espaldas se vuelve una odisea que apuñala hasta clavarme el insomnio. A veces le siento salir a media noche y me pregunto a donde es que se dirige, me es imposible evitar la curiosidad no se que se trae entre manos, no se que esconde, solo una vez intenté seguirle y se me desapareció sin que me diera cuenta. Estoy segura que no es ninguna clase de superhéroe ni mucho menos, le conozco y se que lo que hace no esta bien. Él no tiene leyes y se gobierna por si mismo, tiene el alma a oscuras y el corazón muy herido, no tengo que ser adivina para saberlo y yo no me atrevo a preguntarle que le pasa. Jamas le he visto llorar, y es muy raro a la hora de expresar emociones. Tengo que admitir que fuera de la cama no es muy amable conmigo, no dice buenos días ni pregunta como ha estado mi día cuando vuelvo a verle, se preguntarán a que clase de chica le gusta una relación así, puede que a la tonta que se fue de casa cuando tenia 15 años detrás de un tío que mas tarde le dejó tirada. Quizás no me de cariño pero lo que me importa es que no me maltrata ni hace nada que yo no quiera, él es lo único que se siempre estará allí esperándome. Puede que todos le crucifiquen, o le juzguen por su comportamiento pero yo sigo a su lado después de muchas tormentas.

En ocasiones pareciese que se muere de miedo, me abraza muy fuerte y hunde su cabeza en mi estómago hasta rendirse. Daría lo que fuese por saber aunque sólo fuese el comienzo de su historia, algo que me explicase porque es así, pero si su madre que es su madre no lo sabe a que puedo aspirar yo que sólo soy su polvo de buenas noches y solo me confía su cuerpo en totalidad. Él tiene ese tatuaje en su brazo que dice mi nombre y ni siquiera me ha dicho cuando y por que decidió grabárselo para toda la vida. Hay tantas cosas que flotan en mi mente, cosas sobre este hombre que me acabarán llevando al cementerio un día de estos. Hoy que es mi cumpleaños y le agradecería que me levantase con una de sus lindas sonrisas ni siquiera esta aquí, por mas que yo trate de conocerle jamas me dirá toda la verdad, es un mentiroso por naturaleza, y hay veces que le odio como hoy que desearía un beso suyo y simplemente no esta. Tal vez me estoy involucrando demasiado, nunca acordamos esto, todo se dio de forma natural, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, y al final se nos convirtió en algo indispensable. No me prometió nada, ni me juró, que cada 10 de julio me esperaría con una tarta de regalo, sin embargo yo siento este vacío, estas ganas de reprimirle por dejarme sola. Al final es lo que yo digo acabaré perdiendo esta batalla sin saber que estaba en medio de una guerra.

- Hola cumpleañera donde coño te metes, a veces creo que comparto apartamento con un fantasma- Lannie es una de esas personas que todos queremos tener como amigas, es impulsiva, y vive la vida al máximo, es incondicional y eso es lo que más amo en ella, compartimos piso pero casi nunca nos vemos bueno ya sabemos donde paso las noches

- Lannie estoy, ya sabes- contesto de seguro esta planeando una fiesta y tengo que pararla quiero que hoy sea un día normal sin grandes sorpresas

- Con tu amante misterioso, me quieres decir quien es de una buena vez, no se porque no puedes contarlo, quien es, una especie de terrorista o algo por el estilo, esta casado, es un fugitivo, me quieres explicar- sus incógnitas son a veces las mismas que las mías si ella supiera que no tengo respuestas porque simplemente no tengo respuestas desde luego me mataría

- Ya lo hemos hablado, no pienso decirte quien es, pero no es nada de lo que tu te imaginas- menciono acomodando mis cosas para marcharme de allí

- Tendría que verlo, debe hacerlo de puta madre para que estés renunciando a tener una relación normal como el resto de los seres humanos, ah ya se claro, a no ser que sea un vampiro eso lo explicaría todo- bromea como de costumbre siempre buscándole significados absurdos a todas las cosas esto para ella es un misterio inclusive tan grande como lo es para mi

- Creo que has visto demasiado twlight- sonrío saliendo de su casa y entrando a mi coche

- Puede ser, no lo sé, no es a mi a la que le clavan los colmillos todas las noches, en serio tengo que conocerle- persiste como siempre es de las que tienen la última palabra en todo

- Venga ya, no insistas, se puede saber que te traes entre manos, más te vale que no me estés preparando un regalo tan patético como una de tus fiestas extravagantes- no soy una chica de esas que aman estar rodeada de todo el mundo, me gusta estar a solas y soy muy recelosa con la manera en la que quiero pasar mi día

- No te puedes echar para atrás, todo esta arreglado y Martha me ha ayudado con todo, no querrás decepcionarla- esto debe ser una gran pesadilla

- No me apetece pasar mi cumpleaños rodeada de gente que no conozco y que sólo están allí porque les has invitado tu- me quejo

- Ignóralos, tu solo emborráchate y después sí quieres te largas con el tipo ese, que por cierto que te ha regalado, espero que la eternidad o algo así- comenta me siento la mas tonta de las tontas es que ni siquiera un felicidades me merezco de él

- Acepto lo de ir a la fiesta, nos vemos luego- cuelgo esquivando esa clase de preguntas para las que no tengo respuesta

Richard llega a la casa buscándola pero ya se ha marchado y con furia reacciona por no haber estado allí para despertarla y ser el primero en felicitarla, con lo hermosa que es ella y como la necesita para vivir, cuando esta lejos de ella se tiene que enfrentar solo a los fantasmas pero cuando ella esta entre sus brazos ni siquiera existe el pasado, solo sus ojos esmeraldas, y su sonrisa sincera, y su mirada pura, y su autenticidad. Él no merece a esa mujer, no se la merece pero no puede permitir que se vaya, y es un canalla, un canalla enfermo de tanto odio, un infame que no puede darle lo que ella se merece. Solo quiere estar con ella todas las noches, quiere abrazarla y sentirse humano, quiere amarla y sentirse libre otra vez.

No es fácil celebrar tus 25 años sin que tu familia te de una llamada, y sin tener un novio que te regale flores. Supongo que con el pasar de las años las cosas que te faltan pesan mas. Y aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi compañera hay veces que me harta tanta pobreza y esta constante sensación de que no tengo nada. Mi carrera esta empezando a llenar el camino del éxito y yo tengo pocos con quien cerebrarlo. Lannie tiene razón tengo que emboracharme liberar tensión pero ni siquiera eso me apetece, lo único que quería era que él al menos se hubiese acordado, se supone que estamos en sintonía, que sabemos las necesidades que tiene el otro pero al parecer no es así.

- Querida felicidades, espero que cumplas muchos mas, y nos honres a todos con tu grandeza por mucho tiempo, este es mi regalo espero que te guste- al menos todavía tengo gente con la que todavía puedo contar

- Gracias Martha, no tenias que haberte molestado- tomo el presente un poco apenada

-Tonterías, tu te mereces eso y mucho mas, invité a Richard pero no quiso venir, de todos modos quiso mandarte este regalo- me entrega una cajita y mi corazón empieza a responder desmesurado vaya idiota que soy me emociona un tío que jamas será completamente mío

Trato de ajarme lo mas que puedo de los invitados para abrir su regalo, es un impulso, una necesidad y tengo que saberlo, tengo que ver con que me sale a estas horas, lo que mas ansío es que me haga sentir que le importo porque él me importa mucho. Solo es una nota, diciéndome que me espera al doblar la esquina.

Martha puede verla desde lejos leyendo la nota de su hijo, y también percibe como de inmediato ella corre a buscarlo. Ha caído en su juego, y teme por su futuro, Richard tiende a destruir a las personas que quiere, y a leguas se ve que Kate es una de ellas, ella no piensa permitir que esta vez pase lo mismo, la va a defender a capa y espada porque Katherine es una muchacha que vale oro y no se merece morir por un desgraciado.

Me siento una imbécil corriendo a buscarle como si fuese la persona que mas quisiera en esta vida, odio ceder porque no tengo voluntad y odio tener que darle la razón en todo. Me esta esperando en su carro deportivo, vestido muy elegante con su corbata roja contrastando con mi vestido como si supiese de ante mano la prenda que elegiría vestir. Nos miramos por un instante hasta que se acerca corriendo a donde estoy y me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento, es la primera vez que nos besamos en la calle, y presiento las mismas cosquillas, este deseo loco que me pide mas, yo siempre pensé que lo de nosotros era físico y lo es pero también hay una pizca de sentimientos que ni él ni yo queremos nombrar. Mientras me besa me alza con su fuerza característica, es mas grande que yo, mas alto y me hace tocar el cielo.

- Felicidades- menciona respirando con dificultad sobre mis labios

- Crei que no te acordarías- yo también estoy muy agitada y muy emocionada por su ataque de pasión en plena calle

- Yo jamas olvidaría nada que tenga que ver contigo, siento no haber estado ahí cuando abriste los ojos tuve que- intenta aclararme pero yo le callo no necesito mas que tenerle aquí

- Sssss, gracias por venir- no quiero que me cuente mentiras para ocultar la verdad

- Se que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero quiero que vengas conmigo- sonríe muy cerca de mi rostro dios este hombre es hermoso, me gusta, me fascina, iría a donde fuese con él

Conduce hasta un hotel , y allí me ordena que me baje del auto, me pide que le espere en el reservado del restaurante supongo que es porque no nos pueden ver juntos y no protesto porque es lo que dice nuestro acuerdo. Pero cuando llego hasta la mesa me espera la sorpresa más grande que me pudiese imaginar. Mi madre, no puede ser que hace mi madre aquí si debería estar en Nueva York, me abraza tan fuerte que vuelvo a sentirme niña otra vez, siempre he temido que no me perdonase lo de irme de casa, pero ella no me guarda tanto rencor como mi padre.

- Pero, que haces aquí, como, no entiendo- las dos lloramos de la emoción hace años que no la veía

- Ha sido tu amigo, llamo a casa hace un mes, me ha pagado un pasaje para venir a verte- pero como sabe sobre mis padres si nunca lo hemos hablado

- Rick, él ha hecho todo esto- no me lo puedo creer pero si a veces creo que no me escucha

- Si, el mismo, se ve que te quiere mucho, me tranquiliza saber que alguien como él esta aquí ayudándote y no estas tan sola- pues es la única que no ve mal que este cerca de mi

- Estas hermosa- tomo su mano amo a mi madre con todas mis fuerzas y la extraño tanto es el mejor regalo del mundo

- Tu si que estas hermosa hija, me alegra que tu vida se haya arreglado un poquillo- nos abrazamos de nuevo

Nos pasamos toda la noche contándonos cuentos y conversando de nuestras cosas, hasta que la acompaño a su habitación, esta muy cansada pero le prometo que regresaré temprano y estaremos todo el día juntas. Rick esta dormido en el carro y me quedo mirándole embobada nunca pensé que estaría dispuesto a tanto por mi, nunca pensé que me conociera tanto como para entrar en mi mente y descubrir lo que mas me hace falta.

- Hey- toco en su ventanilla

- Hey, como estuvo tu noche- no se porque dicen que es un mounstro si es capaz de hacer estas cosas

- Eso que hiciste, nunca nadie hizo algo igual por mi- me siento a su lado

- A donde te llevo- menciono

- A donde siempre- le sonrío con complicidad

Caminamos abrazados, y jugando por la playa, me siento extraña porque entre nosotros nunca antes hubo este tipo de contacto, esta cercanía, hoy siento su olor mas clavado que de costumbre y eso me vuelve loca. Se quita la camisa y se mete en el agua, con lo fría que debe estar, que horror pero como puede ser tan chalado.

- Que haces loco- me entra la risa

- Celebrando que mi Katherine ya tiene 25 años y es la mujer mas preciosa del mundo- responde

- Jamas me habías dicho algo parecido- afirmo sorprendida abrazándolo

- Siempre lo he pensado- me besa y caemos en la arena

Rodamos hasta que me pongo encima de él y le beso con vivacidad, poniéndole agallas apreciando el calor que rueda por mi cuerpo. Él me sube el vestido y gimo cuando me acaricia las nalgas, se coloca encima de mi temblando por el frío y quizás también por la excitación, ya me percato de su endurecimiento. Me clava su mirada azulada, amo estos momentos, los adoro. Se concentra en mi cuello, y se refrota con mi cuerpo excitandome a mas no poder. Yo tomo sus cabellos y le beso mordiéndole los labios, deseo a este hombre como no he deseado a nadie. Ya le siento morder mis pezones sin tener que quitarme el sujetador y vibro, vibro y no me calmo no puedo calmarme. Meto la mano dentro de sus pantalones y acaricio sus miembro, masturbandole, y esmerandome en darle placer.

Gime mi nombre y yo gimo el suyo, termino de bajar sus pantalones y yo misma hago que se hunda en mi. No quiero esperar mas ya estoy lo suficientemente empapada como para terminar en cualquier momento, y él lo sabe. Sale de mi cuerpo y empuja consistentemente. Clavo mis uñas en su culo y muevo mis caderas para enterrarme una vez mas en su erección. Grito porque él acelera sus movimientos y con mis manos encierro un puñado de arena. Continua penetrandome una y otra vez, desesperadamente, cuando hacemos el amor, lo hacemos en cuerpo y alma, no podemos quitarnos la vista de encima ninguno de los dos y queremos quedarnos para siempre de esa manera. Termino arañando su espalda, dejando que el orgasmo me colme completa, sintiendo las corrientes, disfrutandolas, esperando por su clímax que no se hace esperar y me golpea detrás provocándome un cumulo de emociones apetitosas.

- Sabes que siempre voy a regresar a ti- me mira con dulzura

- Siempre- pregunto con los ojos brillosos

- Siempre Katherine Houghton Beckett...


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por las faltas de ortografías tuve que subirlo por el teléfono espero que lo disfruten y comenten que adoro vuestros comentarios

Ha estado muy cerca de mi estas dos últimas semanas, ni siquiera se ha salido de la cama como acostumbra, incluso me manda mensajes de textos por las mañanas tomándome el pelo, adivinando mis movimientos, sacándome una sonrisa con esas tonterías que se le dan tan a lo natural. Yo he continuado en la grabación y es muy extresante con el frío que hace lo único que te apetece es quedarte en cama y no pasarte todo el maldito día grabando escenas de acción. Mi único consuelo es volver a verle cuando se acabe la tarde, y abrazarme a su fervor, pedirle que me envuelva hasta quedarme sin aire, besarle hasta que la ropa nos sobre, y terminemos abrigandonos cuerpo a cuerpo. Antes solo se dormía y muchas veces me daba la espalda pero ahora deja que hunda mi cabeza en su pecho, y espera que el terremoto de mi clímax se aplaque. Acaricia mis cabellos mojados y me pregunta como ha estado mi día, eso jamas le importó en el pasado, pero esta aproximación por curioso que suene me asusta mas que su indiferencia.

Incluso deja que corramos juntos por la playa, a fin de cuentas nadie pasa por allí a esas horas, no se que ha cambiado y no quiero saberlo. Tomamos el café en la cama, a veces lo preparo yo, veces lo prepara él, estoy empezando a creer que tenemos una relación de verdad pero esa burbuja puede reventar hoy o mañana y si soy sincera le temo a las consecuencias. Se que estoy tatuada no solo en su piel, también en su alma y se que él también siente esas sensaciones tan puras cuando me ve, y que cuando estamos rodeados de la gente, se impacienta porque no puede tocarme. Sigue siendo borroso y distante, pero incluso cuando esta en modo blanco y negro yo puedo ver sus colores y les juro que puede llenar un arco iris. Yo se que para todos es un billonario excéntrico con pasatiempos prohibidos, él puede ser lo que sea y no me importa, porque yo confio en él, y le confio mi vida por mas idiota que eso me haga lucir.

- Eres una mujer muy difícil de localizar, casi pensé que no volvería a verte- Will es como un hermano, nos concemos desde pequeños, siempre estuvo enamorado de mi pero yo no he logrado verle igual

- Supongo que solo tienes que intenarlo- le sonrio es bueno verle desde que me fui de casa no he vuelto a estar en contacto con las historias que fui dejando atrás

- Estas muy hermosa, es decir lo fuiste siempre, pero ahora estas woah deslumbrante- lo siento un poco nervioso siempre lo fue delante de mi

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal, donde dejaste las gafas de empollón- bromeo

- Se convirtieron en lentillas, me han dicho que estas grabando un peliculazo, felicidades- veo que esta al tanto de mi vida

- Muchas gracias- respondo agradecida

- Muero por verte en la pantalla grande de un cine, recuerdas como madrugábamos viendo películas en tu habitación- menciona divertido

- Si, recuerdo que te dormías y jamas esperabas el final- me entra la risa

- Es cierto, escucha Kate, ahora que estoy en la ciudad me gustaría saber si puedo seguir viéndote, sin compromisos, solo quedar de vez en cuando, ver si se da- propone

- No es mi intención tajar tus ilusiones, pero estoy viendo alguien- soy sincera con él

- Ya veo que llego tarde otra vez- dice con tristeza- pero como es que nadie sabe de él- al parecer no aguanta la curiosidad como todo el mundo

- Es complicado- ya no se como llamarle a esto- pero escucha si todavía quieres mi amistad y quieres salir con una vieja amiga estoy aquí- me ofrezco

- Eso no se pregunta mujer, será un placer volver a compartir contigo- él jamas me ha dicho que no- ademas ya necesitaba una compañera para compartir palomitas en el cine- sonríe y se les hacen esos ollitos tan monos en su mandíbula

- Me alegro mucho de verte- lo digo en serio- siempre he querido decirte que me dolió mucho no despedirme de ti todo fue tan rápido- irme con ese tio fue el mayor error de mi vida pero ya no me arrepiento ya ni siquiera me importa

- No si no te juzgo Kate, es bueno seguir el corazón y tu seguiste el tuyo, pero si pillo a ese tío que te dejo tirada le parto la cara- no me extraña que me apoye siempre lo ha hecho

Me regreso como todas las noches a casa de mi anónimo amante, y me lo encuentro pegado al televisor, no bienvenidas efusivas, me extraño, pero no protesto porque como él es así de especial.

- Ya cenaste- al acercarme a la cocina veo que en la mesa hay un periódico con una foto mía y de Will de esta misma tarde mi corazón se acelera ha visto la foto como puedo explicárselo, se que no tengo que hacerlo o si- y esto- tomo el periódico en mis manos salgo acariciando la mejilla de Rick y de veras parece que tenemos algo pero no es así

- Eso, creo que eres tu con tu novio no lo se léelo tal vez te suene- contesta jugando con el mando de la tele

- Deja que te explique Will es solo un amigo- me explico acercándome a el no me gusta que estemos enfadados y evidentemente yo también reaccionaria así si le viera con otra en las revistas

- No me importa, ahora vete que no me siento bien, no tengo ganas de follarte- se pone de pie y me señala la puerta

- Eres un gilipollas- le pego con todas mis fuerzas y se llena de furia me toma de la mano pero pronto me libera y me suelta así que me voy con un cabreo de veinte mil madres

Me voy a mi apartamento enfadada me permito llorar a solas porque le odio y le quiero con todas mis fuerzas todo eso al mismo tiempo, si quería hacerme sentir como una puta lo ha logrado, jamas me he sentido tan sucia, me hizo ver que la única razón para lo que le sirvo es para follar, y cito textualmente sus palabras. Se que es prácticamente lo que llevamos haciendo todas las noches desde el principio pero yo pensé que teníamos algo mas, no se pensé que nos necesitábamos.

Cuando se molesta tira cosas, cuando no se puede controlar y se odia así mismo tira a cosas, cuando se siente como un mounstro tira cosas. Esta vez le han ganado los celos, no ha podido controlar la idea de verla con ese tipo, verla tan feliz y con ese tono de complicidad en la mirada. Y si se había equivocado con ella, al parecer todos tienen razón y no nacieron para estar juntos.

- Has hablado con Kate- se acerca para intentar calmarlo solo se pone así por ella, solo sufre así por ella, porque es demasiado fuerte lo que le pasa y jamas le había visto así tan perdido

- A ti que te parece- Rick agarra a su amigo con toda ira- pero esta vez me han ganado los celos- no le había dado tiempo a nada no la dejó hablar es un inútil y un perdedor

- Suele pasar cuando estas enamorado- Rick lo aparta nunca le ha gustado que le digan la verdad en la cara

- Tu de verdad crees que ella me delataría- toma su vaso de whisky y se sienta pensativo

- Yo solo digo que le preguntes tío ese sujeto es del FBI y es de los buenos, por lo que vi en esa foto parecían llevarse de puta madre incluso conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo- Rick no puede dejar de pensar en ella y en como la ha tratado ni siquiera le importa que sea una espía no le importa nada pero si le importa ella y mucho

- Siento que si ella ha estado jugando conmigo no lo podré soportar, confío en ella- mira su foto y siente que su vida termina en esa mujer

La llama por teléfono pero no acepta su llamada, es una de las cosas que más adora de Kate, es orgullosa y no deja que nadie le pase por encima, ni siquiera él. Tendrá que arriesgarse e ir a buscarle no puede permitir que le odie, o que las cosas se terminen así.

Abro la puerta porque Lannie está en el baño y no me queda otro remedio el muy capullo esta tumbando la puerta

- Que demonios haces aquí- como se ha atrevido a venir si el sabe que nadie nos puede ver juntos- vete ahora mismo o no respondo- estoy muy cabreada con el

- Quiero hablar contigo- puntualiza bloqueando la puerta para evitar que le eche

- Lo último que quiero es ver tu cara- me niego a darle la oportunidad

- Ven- me lleva hasta mi habitación sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar arrastrandome y cerrando la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpa

- Ahora si tienes ganas de follar- estoy muy pero que muy molesta no tiene ni idea de lo mal que le ha sentado lo que me ha dicho

- Escucha, si Will te ha convencido para que me espíes tienes que decírmelo, prefiero que me cuentes la verdad- le observo ponerse serio y no comprendo muy bien lo que dice

- De que rayos estas hablando, espiarte, porque tendría que espiarte, estas drogado o que te pasa- discuto

- Tu amigo, trabaja para el FBI lleva tres años detrás de mi, te esta utilizando en serio no lo sabías- explica realizando que no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando

- No todo el mundo me utiliza como lo haces tu, pero quien te crees que soy yo piensas que iría en tu contra después de todo lo que hemos vivido- ahora estoy mucho más desilusionada

- Desde que vi esa foto, me he estado muriendo de celos y lo último que me ha importado es que estuvieras conspirando en mi contra- le creo en el fondo le creo

- Celos, ¿tu?- le regalo mi voz más sarcástica

- Si celos porque eres lo que más me importa en esta vida, y se que jamas podré estar a tu altura- se acerca

- Pensé que sólo era un hueco donde meterla- me inquieta su proximidad como siempre

- No digas eso, pensé que me derrumbaría cuando creí que podía perderte- va a besarme pero tapó su boca porque la voz de Lannie se escucha al fondo

- Kate estas bien, con quien hablas- se acerca a mi puerta casi puedo sentirla

- Estoy con alguien- no me atrevo a negarlo eso solo empeoraría las cosas

- Con el tío del periódico anda preséntamelo que es muy mono- será pesada la tía

- Anda danos un poco de privacidad que es muy tímido- Rick se divierte con mi amiga

- Vale pesada, cuanto misterio voy a ver a mi madre, te doy tres horas veremos si puede superar eso- esta está más que loca

- Me gusta tu amiga, es única- se burla

- Estoy muy enfadada contigo- no puedo evitar reírme por la situación

- Yo también estoy enfadado conmigo- besa mi mejilla y pega su cuerpo a mi cuerpo convenciéndome

- Rick quiero que sepas que yo jamas te haría daño- le confieso sedienta de sus labios

- Lo se preciosa, pero tu amigo quiere verme muerto- sigue besandome el cuello

- El jamas me pediría nada, es un buenazo al menos conmigo lo es- dios esté hombre me vuelve loca con todo lo que hace ya esta metiendo su mano en mi blusa y no hemos terminado de hablar

- Yo se que te gustan los malos- me arrastra hasta la cama quitándose la camisa

- Sobre todos los que llevan tatuados mi nombre- yo misma me quitó la blusa y sonrío cuando me haces cosquillas con su lengua sobre mi vientre

- Gracias por estar conmigo- me mira fijamente- gracias ti se lo que es ser feliz en las noches

- Te quiero ya- desabrocho sus pantalones y le toco me encanta como se siente su longitud en mis manos, como se endurece y tiembla cuando le toco, como cierra los ojos y dice mi nombre

No puedo evitarlo y me doy el placer de tomarlo en mi boca, hemos llegado a un punto donde se como enloquecerlo y el sabe que es lo que quiero y como lo quiero, siempre aguanta por mi, siempre me complace.

Me subo en su erección y lo tomo hasta el fondo, cierro los ojos de placer, este deseo me esta matando, se mueve y grito, me arqueo hacia atrás y así desde esa posición comienzo a mover las caderas, siento una lágrima caer en mis mejillas, me pasa muchas veces porque esta relación sobrepasa los límites y mi vientre se vuelve dinamita.

- Me gusta tu cama, creo que voy a tener que hacerte la visita más a menudo- mira muy curioso cada detalle de mi habitación

- No te lo aconsejo si no quieres que Lannie tire la puerta para saber quien eres- menciono mientras le veo pasear desnudo y vacilo su culo con descaro

- Buen punto, esa amiga tuya es un poco chiflada- vuelve a la cama conmigo

- No sobrevivirías a una de sus interrogaciones- me acurruco a su cuerpo

- Escucha tengo negocios que hacer en España la próxima semana y dado que coincide con el receso de las grabaciones me preguntaba si te querías venir conmigo, digo si quieres si no te pongo en un compromiso- propone

- Sabes que España es mi lugar preferido en la tierra así que no me podré negar- acepto besándole

En un bar exclusivo de la ciudad

- Me vas ayudar a desenmascarar a tu hijo, si salvo a Kate- Will pone las cartas de la mesa

- Por que crees que te he llamado


	4. Chapter 4

Él es realmente chocante, tiene esa manera excepcional de decir las cosas a veces tan terrenal y en ocasiones tan ficticias. Sería inútil negar a estas alturas que siento algo muy fuerte por él, más allá de lo corporal, quiero decir soy adicta a su fascinante torso, eso lo admito, y a las caricias de sus tan extensas manos, incluso a esa cicatriz en la parte baja de su estómago, pero adoro también sus reacciones, su parte más sentimental, la manera en la que habla cuando esta dormido, como sus ojos dilatados me miran cuando hacemos el amor, su filosofía, la manera que tiene de interpretar detalles tan dificiles, cuando me contradice y yo no encuentro como contraatacar, porque esto no me pasa con nadie, es tan inteligente, sabe mucho de arte, de historia, y cuenta anécdotas como si hubiese vivido en esa época.

No se sí es demasiado ocurrente, o tiene una imaginación desproporcionada pero para todo tiene respuesta inmediata, y no hay como derrumbar su falta de lógica, porque razón como se dice razón pocas veces tiene. Hace que mis noches sean increíblemente interesantes, fuera de lo normal y por eso supongo que le agradezco a dios por ponerme en el camino a ese chico raro que me cautivó solo de mirarme desde cierta lejanía. Esa historia de la película me tiene enormemente impresionada, jamas había leído un relato tan lleno de incógnitas, de amor, de traición, posiblemente eso sea una muestra digna de su identidad.

Las últimas semanas han sido estresantes y he sabido llegar echa polvo a las doce de la noche, y él me espera con la habitación llena de velas, con rosas que desprenden un aroma sacado del mismo paraíso, con un instrumental relajante, y me regala esos masajes que me hacen saborear la gloria y no querer salir de allí. No hemos vuelto a pelear desde la ultima vez, todo lo contrario últimamente parecemos entendernos en todo, me ha hecho prometerme que no le contaria a Will lo que hemos discutido me ha pedido que le siga el juego para ver que sucede, yo no se si creer que mi mejor amigo de antaño me utiliza o solo es una paranoia de mi querido vagabundo.

-Te vas de viaje con tu chico, no se os ocurra casarse por allá y no contarme nada, he leído que muchas artistas famosas lo hacen y como tu pronto tendrás tu propia estrella en Hollywood- conversa mientras me ve terminar de preparar las maletas yo es que no puedo con su lengua larga pero es que la quiero con la vida

- Mira que eres pesada tienes cada cosa, solo le acompañaré pero al final cada quien por su lado que te he dicho que lo nuestro no es nada serio ni mucho menos importante- trato de hacerle entender lo que yo misma no logro entender quizás asi me entere de una vez que esta relación no tiene futuro, no si siempre andamos escondidos

- Y por eso todas las noches llegas, te pegas una ducha sales por esa puerta perfumada y corriendo como una loca para verle, deja de rayarme con ese cuento que ni tu misma te crees- le lanzo una mirada matadora porque por mas jodidamente que sea aceptarlo siempre lleva razón

- El caso es que no se explicar, lo que tenemos él y yo es indescifrable de los cojones es que me gusta Lannie, me gusta cada maldita cosa que hace y me pone mucho como me adivina y se hace el listo conmigo- confiezo sonriendo al recordarle y mordiéndome el labio

- Entonces es definitivo, volveréis como recién casados- me pincha y esta vez si que me sale sangre

- Deja de darme el coñazo y ayúdame a empacar, como me gustaría tener una amiga muda- no hay nadie que desee en este mundo tanto mi felicidad como ella

- Llevaras muchos condones no- la fulmino otra vez con la mirada- no me mires asi Kate que hay que usar protección no me digas que tengo que darte la charla sobre enferemedades- no aguanto mas subo mi ipod a todo volumen para dejar de escucharla

Rick juega con su teléfono para calmar las ansias, todavía no sabe si ella vendrá se lo propuso hace dos semanas y le agradó la idea en su momento así que no tenia nada de preocuparse pero es que ella lo volvia loco, es que si al final se retracta él vuelve y la busca no puede sobrevivir tanto tiempo separado de esa mujer, es que sin ella se le escapan las fuerzas, puede sonar demasiado romántico, pero es asi, y ese romance jamas estuvo planeado pero creció y creció hasta volverse indestructible.

-Entonces es cierto, la princesa Katherine nos acompaña a Espana- Ryan se sienta en su asiento correspondiente

- Ya lo hemos hablado, no hay ningún tipo de peligro no la estoy exponiendo a nada- su amigo solo quiere el bien de los dos siempre ha apoyado su relación con ella dice que eso lo hace mas humano además de que cabe resaltar que es un romántico pero de esos que son hasta patéticos

- Siempre hay peligro en lo que hacemos, porque no reconoces que te aterra la idea de dejarla que temes no volver a verla- lo enfrenta si hay algo cierto es que Rick jamás verbaliza sus sentimientos

- No tengo que reconocerte nada no eres cupido maldita sea, ni siquiera sabes nada de relaciones o tengo que recordarte que encontraste a tu mujer en la cama con otro- responde irritado y sin cuidar sus palabras lastimando a su mejor amigo sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo pero es que a veces no sabe que decir es un imbécil- Lo siento Ryan, lo siento- se disculpa un poco tarde

- Descuida a veces no se que gano preocupándome por ti- se marcha aún molesto

Demonios, sus palabras cortan sus acciones matan es una cruz que ha aprendido a cargar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero duele lastimar a las personas que si le quieren como es y que nada tienen que ver con sus problemas y mucho menos con su pasado. Todo pensamiento negativo se le borra de la mente cuando la ve llegar y sus piernas le cautivan, cuando ve sus tacones ya sabe de sobra que se trata de ella, esta preciosa, no puede ser real tanta hermosura, tal perfección.

- Viniste- el brillo en sus ojos azules evidencia sus ganas de verla y ella lo toma como una invitación para besar sus labios después de todo moría por esa boca suya

- Te dije que vendría- contesta lamiendo sus labios por el beso que terminaron de compartir

- Si bueno, me alegra que lo hayas hecho- ahora es él quien la besa y la cosa se calientan hasta que sus lenguas gustosas se enredan y se enfrentan en un duelo sin fin los dos apretándose cuerpo a cuerpo

- Oh lo siento- Ryan vuelve y los ve más que ocupados en su beso, acariciandose con ansias como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos cuando en realidad se vieron la noche anterior

- Oh dios no estamos solos- Kate hace esa mueca tan graciosa y Rick no puede evitar morirse de la risa

- Hi, soy Ryan encantado de conocerte- saluda con absoluta confianza

- Soy Kate, perdona no sabía que había alguien más lo siento de verdad- se quita de encima de Rick muy avergonzada

- Si queréis un rato solos podría volver en un minuto- es consciente de que son una pareja y conociéndo lo que siente su amigo por ella

- Esta bien Ryan, sólo estábamos besándonos- relaja el ambiente

Rick se pasa todo el viaje acariciando su mano tímidamente como si fuesen dos adolescentes sus pulsaciones se aceleran cuando ella recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, es un acto normar esta dormida pero el sé siente inquieto por todo lo que se mueve en su interior cuando la tiene tan cerca y cuando su respiración le golpea.

- Es una chica especial Rick, no estoy seguro de que te la merezcas- menciona Ryan desde la otra esquina

- Probablemente tienes razón- contesta acariciando el rostro de su eterno amor

Al salir a la calle Kate tiembla por el frío vaya fecha escogieron para el viajecito, sin esperarselo, de pronto Rick la abraza para normalizar su temperatura, en frente del hotel donde se hospedan con mil gente alrededor. El sujeto de la recepción les pregunta sin vergüenza si son recién casados y ambos se miran atemorizados.

Se siente muy raro caminar cogidos de la mano, pero que bien se nos da, mirarnos como si estuviésemos perdidamente enamorados, ahora todos creen que estamos de luna de miel o algo por el estilo, quizás por su manera de mirarme, o la mía de sonreírle

- A donde fue Ryan- entramos a la habitación madre mía estoy agotada jamas me podré acostumbrar a tantas horas de vuelo

- Fue a resolver un asunto- me toma de la cintura

- Que estamos haciendo aquí- sospecho pero se que no me lo dirá

- Tu y yo vivimos a besarnos sin que nadie nos señale con el dedo- mientras hablamos me va desvistiendo

A las afueras del hotel

- Te estoy pagando para que le tomes unas fotos besándose, que los comprometa bastante no la cagues esta vez, luego mandalas de anónimo a una revista- el hombre moreno cuelga la llamada teniendo bien claro lo que tiene que hacer

Entra en mi cuerpo despacio, jamas lo hizo tan delicadamente como si tuviese temor a romperme y yo me quedo petrificada con el amor que me esta regalando, lo hacemos despacio toda la noche, cambiando de posiciones jugando pero siempre despacio, no sabía que era tan placentero hacerlo así, tenerlo dentro es impresionante, jugar con nuestros cuerpos y rodar por la cama sin temor hacernos daño sin preocuparnos por lo que está por venir


	5. Chapter 5

Amo esta sensación de levantarme enredada en las sábanas y que el único olor que respire sea el de este hombre que me tiene completamente obsesionada, atrapada en su embrujo, prendada hasta de su lado más perverso. Y me encanta que sus manos dibujen en mi espalda y que se me quede mirando fijamente sin decir una palabra. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido un drama, un dulce secreto más allá del bien y del mal. Pero soy feliz con él, es lo más cercano a la felicidad que he conocido, recuerdo cuando era más crio y siempre tropezaba cuando me veía venir. Jamás le he preguntado porque demonios no se acercó a mi mesa, porque no me invito siquiera a un café. Me pregunto cómo hubiese sido en aquel entonces, a lo mejor hubiésemos tenido un romance, puede que hasta terminásemos casados y con hijos, quien sabe después de todo en aquella época no existían las tinieblas ni las complicaciones, él era un chico tímido con pinta de intelectual, enormemente atractivo, y yo una chiquilla inocente que acababa de sufrir la más grande desilusión.

- Eh, estas bien- me saca de mis pensamientos con esa voz tan sexy que es solo suya y que por suerte continua acariciando mis oídos

- Mejor que nunca- me siento en la cama tomando la taza de café que me ofrece saboreando el aroma y probándolo muy despacio acompañando su mirada compartiendo su misterio- Como estas tu- hace días tiene ese brillo en la mirada y un miedo que no me comunica pero que su mirada no me oculta sé que algo no está bien porque lo presiento

- Estar contigo me sienta de maravilla, te lo aseguro - me da un leve beso en los labios- estuviste alucinante anoche, te puede parecer una tontería viniendo de mi pero eres la obra de arte más hermosa que he tenido entre mis manos- me acaricia con ternura y me besa esta vez mucho más apasionado truncando mis palabras colocándose encima de mí y tocando mis pechos con esa voracidad que jamás se ha esfumado todo lo contrario se ha mantenido a flote ciclo por ciclo es entonces cuando su teléfono vibra amenazando con robarnos el momento

- Deberías contestar, viniste por negocios, ¿recuerdas?- se me hace muy difícil seguir hablando con su lengua explorando mi boca no se ni cual de mis sentidos está trabajando en este instante probablemente ninguno él se está excitando mucho y yo también tanto que ninguno de los dos ya es dueño de la situación

- Te equivocas, vine por placer, la clase de placer que sólo tú puedes darme Katherine Beckett- rodamos hasta qué quedo encima- no te das cuenta que los únicos momentos de gloria que he tenido en mi puta vida todos han sido contigo

Me muerdo el labio escuchándole porque me suena tan sincero y cada vez sospecho más que le está pasando algo que yo no sé pero lo que más me apetece en este instante es besarle y lo hago con toda la pasión que estoy sintiendo gimiendo y saboreando a mi hombre. Por suerte duermo desnuda y el también porque la ropa nunca es necesaria entre nosotros siempre que esta vestido solo pienso en quitársela. Sigo besándole con furia y el me lo consiente porque adora cuando mi lengua combate la suya y no le doy tregua. Y para aquietar sus manos las estaciona en mi espalda dándome la libertad de seguir haciendo todo lo que yo quiera.

Respiramos juntos cada vez que el aire se nos va. Es increíble como mi corazón se agita, como parece que de pronto mis palpitaciones se enfrentan a un ritmo sobrenatural solo de besarle. Yo sé cuál es la realidad, lo sé muy bien porque probablemente sea una de esas personas objetivas que prefieren mantener los pies en la tierra antes de pensar en grande, pero todo esto me resulta tan fantástico que esta vez no lo quiero dejar escapar. Ahora le tengo y criminal o no, ya no voy a perder el tiempo pensando en el mañana. Morder su cuello me resulta tan maravilloso, él tiene ese gustillo que me vuelve completamente loca, moriría por este absurdo con una sonrisa en la cara. Le veo sonreír y me muevo por dentro, la luz que entra por la ventana combina perfectamente con su precioso gesto. Sin dejar de mirarle tomo su erección entre mis manos, el placer en su expresión me hace estremecer, me rindo ante la excitación que me corre por las venas. Lo masturbo y observo como se encrespa, como deja que le haga feliz.

-Kate prométeme que nunca te olvidaras de mi- pregunta deteniéndome aferrándose a mi rostro no sé qué le está pasando porque ese cuidado y esa turbación precisamente el que no le teme a nada.

- No será necesario- contesto al instante- eres mi karma si no me mires así, tu eres el resultado de todo lo malo que hice en mi vida y estoy segura que jamás me librare de ti

- Muy graciosa, prométemelo ahora Kate- se coloca encima de mí pidiéndome a gritos un poco de seriedad

- Te lo prometo- le revelo con todo mi corazón porque si de algo vivo completamente convencida es que Richard Castle siempre estará escrito en mi historia de principio a fin no importa como lo leas eso no depende de mí a estas alturas soy completamente suya y estoy orgullosa de ello

- Así me gusta, preciosa, ahora si te puedo llevar a las estrellas- comienza a besarme nuevamente y yo vuelvo a volar como una tonta

Cuando me penetra suelto un grito gigantesco de pura complacencia porque hacer el amor con el suena como la canción más bonita de este mundo y adoro cuando lo hace sin pensárselo dos veces sin resistirse a la idea de estar dentro de mí. Rasgo su espalda pidiéndole más quiero que se mueva rápido y que me deje sin aliento quiero perder la poca razón que me queda mientras me folla salvajemente. Parece leer mi mente porque sus penetraciones siguen un ritmo acelerado y yo aprieto su culo enloquecida, agitada porque él sabe lo que hace, y me lo hace tan bien.

-Mas, por favor quiero mucho más tócame Rick hazme tuya todas las veces que quieras- no dejo de rogarle porque le necesito con todas mis fuerzas porque todo mi cuerpo me pide a gritos una dosis infinita de su sexo demoledor

Me empotra en la ventana y tumbo las cortinas cuando me muerde un pezon sin dejar de introducirla hasta el fondo tocando ese punto que me lleva directo al orgasmo y me dejo ir sobre su polla y él no se detiene por nada. Cada vez que irrumpe en mi interior me provoca una sensación distinta yo presiento que él quiere devorarme y me gusta ser su tentación la única fruta a la que no se puede resistir. Toca mi hinchado clítoris estremeciéndome estoy delirando en un éxtasis pleno, daría la vida porque nunca se acabase, no miento cuando digo que le quiero para siempre.

-Alucino escuchándote gemir mi amor- me ha dicho mi amor pero no puedo explicármelo la vista se me nubla con una lagrima y me derramo una vez más soltando un grito tremendo de esos que te salen del alma

- No te detengas ahora- le ordeno con lágrimas en los ojos

Me derrama en el sofá arrodillándose detrás de mí introduciéndome su larga y ancha polla yo ya no lo puedo aguantar más el placer me está acallando las visiones, me duelen los pezones y guio sus manos hasta mis pechos para que serene estos temblores. Repite mi nombre unas cuantas veces sé que está a punto de venirse y eso me hace caer por tercera vez en las puertas del clímax y le siento acompañarme su semen caliente se va regando en mi matriz haciendo que pierda el juicio. Se desmorona a mis espaldas y yo todavía no dejo de ondular las sacudidas son muy fuertes y mi amante me abraza hasta que poco a poco voy acostumbrándome a la normalidad.

Alguien derrumba la puerta a guantazos devolviéndonos a la realidad, me asusto mucho y el parece estar muy cabreado

-Richard sé que estás ahí es urgente si no me abres derribo la puerta a patadas y me da igual que te estés tirando a esa mujer abre ya-los gritos de Ryan hacen que mi preocupación crezca muchísimo mas

- Quédate tranquila ahora vuelvo- le observo pillar el pantalón de su pijama y dirigirse a la puerta

- Estas loco que cojones te pasa- agarra a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa llevándoselo lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no escuche la conversación

Asegurándose de que en el sitio no hubiese cámaras Rick le ordena a su amigo que hable

-Tenías razón- en su tono se nota que ha descubierto algo fuera de los planes

- En que Ryan que demonios me estas contando- lo presiona más fuerte

- Es ella, ha vuelto y quiere tu cabeza hermano que vamos hacer- ahora si su camino se torna una verdadera pesadilla

- Cálmate resolveremos esto- trata de calmarse así mismo porque puede reconocer el peligro y con esa mujer nada es lo que parece

- Tenemos que volver a los Ángeles todavía tenemos tiempo- propone

- Tienes razón llévate a Kate contigo yo tengo que resolver este asunto de una vez por todas- respira con profundidad

- Estas loco sabes perfectamente con quien te estas enfrentando sabes que con ella no se puede jugar es una muerte segura- advierte desesperado

- Vuelve a los Ángeles y cuida de ella hasta que regrese hierba mala nunca muere amigo- toma el rostro de su amigo y luego le abraza

Tengo un mal auspicio y no me gusta nada sé que él no permitirá que nada me pase y no temo por mi, el único miedo que me asfixia es perder sus besos. Yo sé que suena mal decirlo siendo yo una mujer de espíritu libre pero él es mi dueño y la vida sin sus ataques de fogosidad se me iría al instante. Supe que era un problema desde el primer día y que me dio igual porque hay algo en sus ojos que me arrastra hasta el mayor precipicio.

-Que pasa, entras más preocupado de lo que te fuiste- tiene esa expresión de culpa, esa condena y fragilidad que recalcan su lado más nocturno y a la vez su humanidad

- Lo siento Kate, pero tenemos que volver las cosas no han salido como esperaba perdóname- me abraza y respiro todo sus temblores

- No pasa nada, volvemos lo entiendo yo solo quiero estar contigo- me oprime mucho más fuerte hasta que me siento como una pequeña brisa en sus brazos

Llego la hora de decirle adiós por un tiempo a la única mujer que ha querido en este planeta, la única que aun sabiendo lo complicado que es no le ha dado la espaldas. Esa que forma parte de una hermosa quimera, la musa que lo desvela en las noches esa que después de muchas tormentas sigue dispuesta a prestarle su paraguas.

-Ya está todo listo, nos vamos- termino de recoger las cosas - No haces tú maleta- pregunto curiosa lo único que ha hecho durante una hora es mirarme

- No necesito nada de eso, solo a ti ven aquí cariño quiero pedirte algo- me arrastra hasta sus regazo

- No vienes verdad, es eso vas a dejarme sola- la realidad es que no puede esconderme nada

- Dame solo cinco días y estaré esperándote en la playa como siempre- acaricia mis cabellos

- Y si no es así- sospecho la gravedad de la situación no soy ciega y jamás le había visto de esta manera

- Confía en mí no te vas a librar así de fácil muñeca recuerda que soy tu karma y todavía tienes mucho que pagarme- me hace reír en medio de tanta impaciencia

- No te atrevas a dejarme sola- le amenazo

- No lo hare- me besa con desesperación

Camino al aeropuerto todos estamos en silencio yo no hago más que mirarle conducir y quemarme por dentro dios que me está pasando no resisto la idea de dejarle ir. Me encargo de todos los asuntos de chequear el pasaje y todo eso. Mientras llega la hora me siento a su lado y tomo su mano en silencio. La última llamada llega a mis oídos y ciertamente no estoy preparada aun para escucharla. El suelta mi mano y me deja caminar hasta la puerta agachando la cabeza. El dolor que siento es tan profundo tengo miedo de que sea como aquella vez que desapareció de mi vida sin siquiera haber estado en ella.

No puedo detener el impulso y me da igual que sea cursi doy la vuelta, cuando me giro y le veo corro hasta alcanzarle, me cuelgo a su cintura y le beso violentamente. Me sujeta bien fuerte respondiéndome con desespero apretándome a su cuerpo y curando con su lengua mi melancolía. Gemimos los dos como locos sin importarnos que todos nos están mirando como si estuviesen viendo una película.

-Voy a estarte esperando- suspiro dentro de su boca mordiéndole posteriormente el labio


	6. Chapter 6

Un poco corto pero es el inicio de una nueva etapa que espero os guste. Comentarios siempre son bienvenidos

Estoy presa en las garras de un fantasma, sumergida en una promesa que de cierta forma y debido a los contratiempos ya no tiene validez. Sin embargo para mí tiene importancia, por supuesto que la tiene porque yo me he comprometido a esperarle y aunque sé que no volverá algo me dice que sigue estando aquí conmigo, todas las noches en el lado izquierdo de mi cama dándome esos momentos de desenfreno. No quiero ni puedo aceptar que su ausencia sea definitiva, el me juro volver yo sé que jamás le ha faltado a su palabra. Me da igual que hallasen su cuerpo en el rio, no puede estar muerto claro que no, prefiero pensar que esta por ahí en una isla paradisiaca huyendo de todo ese peligro que le rodea. A lo mejor me estoy volviendo loca, no lo sé quizás de tanto sufrir a solas, de tanto guardar esto que siento ya no queda ni una gota de razón en mi alma. Lo peor es que todos parecen haberle olvidado, su madre no lo menciona, su amigo ha desaparecido, hasta la prensa parece haberse cansado de profanar su imagen más de lo que ya estaba cuando vivía. Pero mi corazón no se deshace de sus memorias y con la retirada de ese que me calmaba en la oscuridad el insomnio se ha instalado en mis madrugadas.

En estos cinco años me ha ocurrido de todo, la película tuvo un éxito extraordinario más del que la mayoría esperaba. Después las ofertas de trabajo llovieron frente a mi puerta, todos los ojos se posaron en mí y yo me encerré en la profesión aceptando todos los papeles hasta desafiar el agotamiento, solo porque así tenía menos tiempo de preocuparme y así no tendría que masticar los pedacitos de esta historia. Me he convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, una mujer fuerte que en su juventud opto por una larga experiencia. Mi familia se vino a vivir conmigo, compre una casa grande como siempre soñé. Mi cuenta se ha colmado de millones y cambiaria todo eso solo por volver el tiempo atrás. Por quedarme allí junto a el aunque tuviese que morir a su lado. Desearía tanto tener razón, que alguien me dijese que el idiota por el cual vivo obsesionada está haciendo de las suyas en algún lugar de este planeta. Ahora que no le tengo daría hasta mi espíritu por un minuto a su lado, por escuchar sus anomalías, por pelearme con él, recorrerlo con mis manos y besar esos labios tan prohibidos.

-Kate amiga estas en la luna, que haces viendo fotos del difunto hasta donde yo se no tenias ninguna relación con el- Lannie curiosea en mi tablet, la verdad estaba repasando alguna de sus fotos con nostalgia tomándome un café desahogándome en silencio

- No tuve mucha relación con don Richard Castle- disimulo las lágrimas nacientes en mis ojos, es doloroso tener que negarlo no poder decir que era amante de aquel delincuente y que hoy por hoy no dejo de pensar en aquel bandido ni me creo su muerte- no crees que es extraño la forma en la que murió y que el cuerpo estuviera tan dañado que no se pudo apenas reconocerle la única evidencia que hizo posible la sospecha de que se trataba de él fue que apareciera su cartera alguien pudo ponerla allí Lannie- me desahogo

- Te estas escuchando amiga pareces detective y no actriz que es lo que eres, a ti que más te da si está vivo o está muerto hasta donde yo sé ese hombre era un delincuente no me digas que te importa ese desgraciado tienes un estreno hoy y estas aquí lamentándote por alguien que no conoces o si lo conoces Kate, no me digas que ese es tu gran secreto- sospecha

- Que dices Lannie como te atreves- me altero- me importa porque es el hijo de la mujer que confió en mí, de mi mentora, de donde sacas que él fue mi amante estás loca- dejo la conversación porque ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para negarlo

Es muy difícil para mí esta situación estoy harta de tanta mentira quiero desaparecer por un rato y así no tener que cargar con este peso que me consume a todas horas

-Hija ha llamado tu agente dice que es muy importante que asistas al evento de hoy y que llegues temprano no como la última vez- mi madre entra a la habitación y se percata de mi angustia en cuanto termina de hablar- que tienes hija te sientes mal cariño- se preocupa

- No pasa nada estaré lista a las 7:00- en seguida me recompongo no me gusta que mi madre me vea así

También estoy harta de tantos eventos creo que después de esta noche me tomare unas vacaciones ya es hora de darle a mi vida un rumbo correcto, salir de este hoyo que me hunde y me vuelve a hundir.

La madre de Richard se está quedando en la casa de la playa, el hogar donde compartíamos nuestro tan infrecuente amor, no sé cómo puede yo ni siquiera me he atrevido a pisar de nuevo ese suelo donde tantas veces hicimos el amor.

En la gala mi amiga Martha se aparece con otra pelirroja que no conozco de nada, me parece conocida eso sí pero no sabría decir donde la he visto antes encuentro raro que mi mentora solo me salude desde lejos como si temiera presentarme a su acompañante. Al final me siento tranquila al lado de mi familia presenciando el evento. Josh Davison, un famoso actor hijo de millonario, con el que realice mi última película se sube al escenario, no lo esperaba no sabía que vendría pensé que estaba con sus padres en Ibiza.

-He venido desde lejos para compartir con todos vosotros lo que pasa con mi vida, hace un año me toco compartir película con la actriz más maravillosa que he conocido, una mujer bellísima, inteligente, sencilla, alguien que me enseñó lo importante que es la familia, una persona que cuando ama lo hace desde el fondo de su corazón. Yo me enamore de esa muchacha, me enamore de su sonrisa, me enamore de sus besos y de su presencia. Como cobarde que soy quise negarlo pero ya no estoy dispuesto a quedarme callado. Katherine Beckett, respóndeme por favor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- las cámaras se enfocan en mí, en mi reacción le he escuchado atentamente y por un lado quiero escapar y por otro quiero aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presenta

Meses después

-Mi amor que bueno que regresaste, estas preciosa hija mía- dejo las maletas para abrazar a mi madre

- Como estuvo ese retiro espiritual hermanita borraste todos tus pecados- mi hermano menor como siempre tan humorista

- Deja a tu hermana muchacho compórtate por una vez- mi padre le regana como siempre es bueno regresar a casa y discutir con esta familia numerosa

- Les eche de menos a todos incluso a ti Harry, incluso a ti- repito fulminando a mi hermano

Después de tomar un buen baño me voy hasta un restaurante cerca de la casa para reencontrarme con mi amiga

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta amiga- es cierto cuando digo que extrañé todo esto pero necesitaba distancia y poner mi cabeza en su sitio

- Cuéntame cómo está tu vida amorosa ya conociste a quien te robe esa libertad de la que presumes- curioseo

- Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo no te pases y eso nunca va a suceder y que hay de ti ya olvidaste ese asunto que te tenia preocupada- ella sabe cosas aunque no las diga

- Soy una mujer nueva, es lo único que te puedo decir- aseguro

- Y sabes que tu hermana organizo una fiesta de mascara hoy en tu casa- pregunta

- Una fiesta de mascara, por sus quince años que original ahora si estoy sorprendida hay algo más que debo saber- menciono sin esperar nada

- De hecho no sé si deba decirte pero recuerdas la mujer pelirroja de la gala, resulta que es la viuda de Richard Castle- escuchar ese nombre y esa noticia me hace escupir el café casi me atraganto

- Su mujer acaso no estaba muerta- claro era ella sabía que la conocía de algún lado

- Eso pensaba todo el mundo hasta decían que el la había matado recuerdas, ahora entiendo porque te interesa esa historia y es que es muy misteriosa- con que la viuda volvió necesito hablar con esa mujer cuanto antes

Más tarde en la fiesta no se ni dónde meterme todo está lleno de gente enmascarada y a mí no me va esto de ocultarme, bueno al menos ya no. De ahora en adelante quiero hacer las cosas de frente en mi vida, basta de huir, basta de sufrir, basta de toda esa mierda. Me siento en la sala dejando a toda esa gente bebiendo en el jardín dispuesta a leer y resulta que aparezco de titular en el periódico. "La famosa actriz Katherine Beckett vuelve para cumplir con su compromiso". Esta gente no me deja ni respirar. Suena el teléfono y como no hay nadie más no me queda más remedio que contestar.

"Prometiste que no me olvidarías y al parecer ya lo has hecho"- es todo lo que escucho antes de que se corte la comunicación

Yo lo sabía y ahora estoy completamente segura nadie conoce su voz como yo lo hago y la sensación de que está muy cerca de mí no se me quita de la cabeza. Y ahora no se si alegrarme porque el amor de mi vida aún está respirando o angustiarme porque si eso es cierto quiere decir que no me puedo casar con otro. Quiere decir que si él está por ahí en algún lado no voy a parar hasta encontrarle, es mi cuenta pendiente, mi destino. Si él no es capaz de dar la cara ya me encargare yo de que no le quede más remedio.

-Hola Javier- le llamo a un antiguo amigo mío ex militar

- Beckett, a que le debo el honor de tu llamada- responde inmediatamente

- Necesito contratar tu servicio, quiero que busques a una persona por mí- afirmo muy decidida

- Por supuesto, esta persona que dices tiene nombre- investiga

- Richard Castle


	7. Chapter 7

No puedo dejarte ir

Estar sin ella ha sido la prueba más difícil de toda su existencia y mira que ha tenido inconvenientes a lo largo de su historia. Ninguno como la desesperación que produce el no poder salir a buscarla, el dolor de no correr a sus brazos y abrigarse a su cuerpo la noche entera. Si solo pudiese enterrar su pasado y dedicar todas sus horas a recuperarla. No soporta la idea de que se case con aquel hombre perfecto, está claro que el muy gilipollas puede darle un buen futuro pero ella no le ama, ella no pudo haber olvidado todo lo que vivieron juntos. Está seguro de que le sigue recordando tanto como él la tiene presente en todos los rincones de su alma, porque desde que le conoció no ha podido sacársela de la cabeza, esa mirada trasparente, el brillo de sus hermosos cabellos que le cegaron aquella mañana. Desearía no tener responsabilidades, desearía no tener nada si eso significa que la tuviese a ella.

A causa de sus tropiezos no ha podido darle todo lo que ella se merece. No ha sabido gritarle cuanto la ama muy a su loca manera, ella ha sido la única capaz de resucitar sus sentimientos y jamás le ha regalado una flor. Si ella supiese lo cerca que están el uno del otro le mataría pero si no ha reclamado su presenciaen todos estos años es por no hundirla en su propio lodo, suena a lo que dicen todos pero es la verdad. Y ahora le ha reclamado lo que no tiene derecho a reclamarle, quizás debería dejarla en paz y no situarse en su radar nuevamente.

La conoce demasiado era evidente que después de su descuido intentaría revolver todo ese hermético polvo detrás de su desaparición. Ahora tendrá que remediar sus errores como de costumbre, meter la pata es su estilo últimamente y la gente para la que trabaja no está muy contenta con eso. Después de todo si está haciendo todo eso es para quedar libre de una vez por todas pero teme que cuando eso suceda ella este casada y con hijos, teme no poder recuperarla y morir solo.

Ella tiene un carácter difícil y le costará muchísimo entender lo que está igual modo tiene que impedirle que siga contratando profesionales, tiene que pararla aunque para eso evidentemente le toque dar la cara. No está en condiciones de hacerle frente, si es que contemplarla de lejos le provoca tantas cosas, como tocar ese punto sublime de su fantasía, morder esos labios suculentos por naturaleza, absorber esa calidad humedad que tantas veces le robó el habla.

Ella no lo sabe pero la ha seguido de cerca como un secuestrador y ganas no le han faltado de retenerla, amarrarla a su cintura para siempre. Es tan fuerte lo que le pasa con esa mujer, esa inclinación penetrante de convertirla en su esposa. La quiere para él y para nadie más, y le destruye saber que ese millonario de cuarta le está poniendo sus manos encima y la esta durmiendo con regalos. Conoce bien a los de su calaña esa clase de hombre solo quiere a las mujeres de trofeo y ella es la presa perfecta, la joven y bella actriz del momento.

Es increíble lo talentosa que es, siempre lo ha creído pero se ha superado con creces. Después de todo el trabajo que pasó en la vida y lo mucho que sufrió se ha convertido en una mujer extraordinaria. Finalmente posee la oportunidad de hablar con ella admirar ese rostro que no logra sacar de su mente ni un segundo. Tuvo que dejarle el coche sin gasolina y mandarle un falso mensaje desde el móvil de su mejor amiga para que acudiera a su encuentro en el bosque más lejano. Nadie puede saber que ha vuelto a perseguirla, eso sería condenarla.

-Vas a tener que dejar de darle vueltas a mi muerte Kate- la sorprende por detrás deteniendo su corazón casi provocándole un infarto, rozando sus brazos y respirándole en el cabello, ese olor le vuelve loco, le descontrola muere por abrazarle pero no es correcto debe alejarla, debe evitar que se meta en la boca del lobo y no pueda salir como ya le sucedió el.

Ella no contesta y eso le preocupa, porque a lo mejor no fue una buena idea después de todo, la nota temblar y erizarse, percibe como su respiración se agita y profundiza. De pronto se mueve alejándose del contacto de sus manos, se lo piensa dos veces antes de girarse, se lo piensa porque es muy difícil reencontrarlo. La realidad es que presuponía que estaba fuera del país o algo parecido. Reúne valor y al tenerlo de frente se llena de furia, toda la rabia contenida le pasa factura de inmediato.

-Hijo de puta- cierra sus puños y le parte la cara por embustero, por mentirle tanto, por hacerse pasar por muerto y dejarla esperado por algo que nunca sucederá. Le pega dos veces más y él no se defiende golpea repetidamente su abdomen para terminar abrazándole con todo su ímpetu. Él también está abatido y no reacciona, pero cuando lo hace también se aferra a ella con desesperación. Kate no puede evitar las lágrimas recordando esos momentos en los que creyó que no volvería a verle y se deja llevar por las sensaciones de esa carne pegada la suya.

Por otro lado Richard Castle el hombre de acero, el que odia los lloriqueos impresionables, derrama una lágrima por primera vez al abarcar a la mujer de su vida. Ella se separa de golpe y al ver sus ojos azules llorosos se derrumba por completo es increíble lo que este hombre hace con ella, es increíble que después de todo, lo que está sintiendo por el en estos momentos es puro amor, pura adoración, pura nostalgia.

- Tienes que irte, solo quería pedirte que le digas a ese amigo tuyo que deje de hacer preguntas y también quiero desearte que seas feliz- el seca las lágrimas en sus propios ojos y deja de mirarle por un momento porque de lo contrario es imposible parar las emociones

- Después de dejarme esperando por ti, de engañarme con una muerte ficticia, de tenerme culpándome por no haberme quedado contigo eso es lo único que tienes para decirme Richard eres un cobarde sabes pensé que teníamos un acuerdo, siempre juntos recuerdas- ella le reclama con razón porque desde que se fue vive en soledad y ni siquiera pudo disfrutar plenamente todo lo que mejoró en su vida

- Fuimos demasiado tontos Kate, lo que tuvimos fue tan excitante que creímos no acabaría pero ya vez que no fue así, las cosas cambian, te vas a casar no, precisamente tu que luchabas a capa y espada en contra de la institución del matrimonio y te conformabas con ser mi amante- afirma aparatándose cada vez mas

- Sabes por qué me caso gilipollas, ya no quiero pertenecerte, no quiero tener nada que ver con un hombre que miente, no pudiste programar esta reunión cinco años antes, al menos para contarme que estabas bien, no pudiste porque tu madre tiene razón eres un canalla que no tiene sangre en las venas-sigue con su golpe de reclamos sacándose todo ese pesar del cuerpo liberando su espíritu

- Cásate y se feliz si a mi me parece muy bien yo nunca merecí que estuvieses a mi lado- oculta su dolor entre resignaciones

- Debiste pensarlo antes de encerrarme en tu habitación, antes de cubrirme con tus sabanas yo nunca te hice preguntas Richard, no me importaba tu pasado ni lo que hacías, jamás te cuestioné porque a veces te ibas de madrugada, solo porque me gustaba ser tu compañera y porque imaginaba que tu jamás me dejarías, si ya no pertenecía a tu vida al menos me merecía un adiós- recordar todo le está pesando demasiado sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar mientras le abrazaba

- Soy una mala persona tú lo sabias Kate- contesta con la cabeza baja

- No lo eres Richard, no me vengas con eso y mírame a la cara tan siquiera- le desafía

- No debí haberte llamado, perdóname- le mira los ojos y se deshace

- Me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras, solo que no a estas alturas del juego llegas cinco años tarde- sabía que aquel reencuentro seria duro

- Tú crees que a mí no me hubiese gustado llevarte conmigo, no sabes cuantas veces quise acercarme, me moría por acariciarte, por quedarme diez minutos respirando en tus labios, me dolía despertar de una pesadilla y no tener tus manos entrelazadas a las mías, te aseguro que mi vida no ha sido precisamente un picnic y más sabiendo que tú estabas con otro- se desahoga sin quitarle la vista de encima

- Eres un cretino, desgraciado, miserable- reacciona a sus palabras él está más lindo que nunca y lo único que logra es insultarle porque ya no puede mas

- Ven- la toma de la mano y la acerca a su cuerpo tapándole la boca y recostándola de un árbol

El sonido de un auto les sorprende pero desaparece enseguida, falsa alarma por suerte pero él no puede arriesgarse. Suelta el aire contenido baja su mano y sin querer le toca un pecho a su amada, ella lleva una camiseta blanca sin sujetador salió corriendo de casa pensando que le había sucedido algo a su amiga y definitivamente no se esperaba encontrarle en ese bosque en medio de la carretera. Los pezones se le marcan y el no puede evitar mojarse los labios como quien ve un manjar después de haber estado un siglo a pan y agua. Le da miedo acariciarle y recibir una bofetada. No quiere faltarle el respeto pero su virilidad se ha despertado con ese roce y de que manera.

Ella tiene los ojos cerrados debería cortarle la mano por su atrevimiento pero es la caricia más apasionante que ha recibido en mucho tiempo y suena tan patético. Richard no quita las manos de su boca está demasiado nervioso y no sabe qué hacer. Sus cuerpos engomados piden a gritos un poco de acción, una simple iniciativa de cualquiera de los dos que comience con la lucha. Él no logra apartar la vista de sus senos, son tantas perfectos muere por acogerlos en su boca, morderlos hasta hacerla gritar ha fantaseado tanto con esa mujer que siente que puede explotar en cualquier momento. Aleja la mano de su boca para atraer su cintura y pegarla más. Quiere hacérselo allí mismo, a la luz del día en aquel bosque necesita demostrarle que no hubo un solo minuto en el que no pensara en cada rincón de su tibia piel.

-Que estás haciendo infeliz - ella tiembla en cada silaba encendida hasta los huesos agitada como una virgen en su primera experiencia

- Hueles a sexo, te guste o no eres mi hembra, mi amor- continua pegado a su cuerpo hablando en su cuello de manera primitiva

- Quítame las manos de encima o te rompo las piernas- no existe autocontrol y se siente indecorosa al no poder apartarle al estar deseando a un hombre que no es su prometido, quería verle para reclamarle no pretendía perder la cordura de nuevo por él pero las cosas no han cambiado tanto después de todo

- Nos merecemos una despedida, tu y yo, una última batalla, juro que voy hacerte aullar como antes, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de adentrarme en tu abertura y mojarme en tus entrañas, quiero follarte duro como te gusta, quiero que me pidas más quiero que me dejes ese último recuerdo- sigue apretándola desgastando su cuello removiéndola todavía mas

- No sigas, esto nunca acaba bien- ella está gimiendo de efervescencia

- Sientes lo mucho que te deseo, te gustaba comprobarlo recuerdas, digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas se que no te olvidaras de mi- el coloca la mano de ella en su polla empinada por encima del estrecho pantalón

- Para- un flashback abarrotado de sufrimiento la impulsa a pegarle en la cara con rigor

Richard recuesta su cabeza en el árbol sintiéndose una basura mientras ella no puede dar un paso más, hay algo que la detiene, algo que ni el frio ni la distancia han podido cambiar. Que destino tan caprichoso siempre juntos de reencuentro en reencuentro. Percibe que ella le mira y se acerca despacio hacia donde está. Quizás viene a pegarle de nuevo pero la espera con los brazos abiertos. Le sigue viendo como el hombre mas apuesto del mundo, con esa camisa negra apretada en sus fuertes bíceps que le permite vislumbrar como luce "Katherine" tatuado en aquel antebrazo. Seria idiota negar que también tiene ganas atenazadas que gritan buscando ser libres y que se le han mojado las bragas solo con oírle hablar.

Se instala frente a su hombre un poco más segura y él se prepara para otro puñetazo, pero ella le rompe la camisa dejándole cada vez más contrariado. Esta vez no le da tiempo a pensar ni gasta saliva con palabras, se abalanza a por la boca de Katherine y la descubre sin cuidado, ella clama ilusionada combatiendo con la lengua, enredándose, saboreándolo él es la cosa más rica que ha probado nunca y la tensión es mucha, muchísima. Él ataca y la incrusta en el árbol con sus largas piernas trenzándole la cintura. Se deshace de la innecesaria camiseta y se queda embobado, vuelve a bañarse en la saliva de su musa y termina estimulándole los pezones con la lengua, haciendo círculos,succionando como un maestro y ella le mordisquea la oreja sobreexcitando a su galán. Él la gira para quitarle los jeans y la prenda interior.

-Había olvidado lo hermoso que es tu culo cariño- él sabe que lo que dice le provoca escalofríos y se aprovecha- dejaste que ese tonto te tocara pero te prometo que hoy voy a borrar cada caricia que te hizo y no vas a poder hacérselo otra vez, no mi amor porque eres mía- palpa su espalda hasta pellizcarle las nalgas y estremecerla- estoy tan duro por ti ahora mismo- se pega más a ella provocándole fuertes gemidos

-Eres un demonio- ella busca su boca y la somete a su antojo y él se siente feliz de que ella todavía le quiera de esa manera loca en la que siempre se han querido

La penetra fuerte con los dedos a la vez que ella abre la boca sorprendida de lo empapada que consigue ponerla como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo entre los dos. Los mueve frenético mirando las reacciones de su amante, disfrutando de sus expresiones de placer, de su oscilación, de cómo lo acoge y como vocifera sin vergüenza. Se derrumba alcanzando el puro éxtasis. No contento con su buen trabajo y teniendo en cuenta de que este encuentro puede no volver a repetirse baja para tomarle con la lengua después de depositar cientos de besos por sus muslos. Abre sus labios vaginales con las manos y comienza a estimularla con excelencia.

-Oh dios Rick tu vas acabar conmigo sigue así no pares- el la conoce en cuerpo y alma la descompone con cada maldita cosa

Comienza a chupar de forma dulce derritiéndola poquito a poquito, el adora su sazón, esa divina lluvia que tantas veces ha probado. No se resiste más y comienza a moverse en su clítoris robándole un exquisito bramido.

-Más fuerte Rick, bien fuerte- el pecho de Kate sube y baja y unas gotas de sudor le corren por el abdomen

El continua a sus órdenes acelerando las palpitaciones de ambos necesita abrirle las piernas lo más pronto posible o no aguantara. Ella extrañaba ese sexo enloquecedor que le entibia las venas. Solo se detiene cuando ella llega a su segundo orgasmo y de la intensidad ella termina derrumbandose en su hombro.

Espera recobrar el sentido y lo lo incrusta en contra del árbol, Rick se queda de piedra no la recordaba tan efusiva. Le baja el pantalón y el bóxer al mismo tiempo. Y toma su crecida polla con las manos acostumbrándose de nuevo a su textura. Ellos hace mucho aprendieron a decirse las cosas con la mirada

Después de jugar un poco más y de que él estuviera a punto de experimentar el orgasmo más temprano de su vida, la agarra por el trasero apoyándola en la fría madera introduciendo centímetro a centímetro acomodándose y ajustándose de nuevo en su matriz. Hace mucho que ella no lo hace, hace mucho que no se sentía completada por nadie, los gritos cada vez son más altos.Él se mueve como si estuviese bailando de un lado a otro y hasta el fondo. Duro y sin preocuparse por el dolor está seguro de no va lastimarla ella esta lubricada y abierta para recibir cada invasión. Ella le acompaña en su circulación, se mece con él y le recibe con rendición. Entrar en su valle es delicioso, es embriagador es como ir al espacio y flotar. Es imposible desconectarse, es imposible dejarse ir, los dos quieren aguantar se lo deben el uno al otro. Y el la toca con desespero, la besa como si se tratase del último beso, y ella vuelve a romperse en sus brazos vuelve a caer y a sostenerse. Le sujeta con eficacia arrastrándole hacia el mismo paraíso. Tan acoplados están que llegan a la cima al mismo tiempo mirándose, acariciándose para alargar el momento. Ella se desploma y él se descarga en su interior con un rugido impresionante. Se derrumban en el suelo sin poderlo evitar completamente desfallecidos.

Aprovechándose de su cansancio la lleva hasta el coche con cuidado dispuesto a cometer otras de sus insensateces, conduce hasta la cabaña donde se esconde dispuesto a compartir su mayor secreto con la única persona que le importa. La deposita en la cama con cuidado y vela su sueño con cierta ternura.

-Donde estoy- al poco rato ella se despierta e inspecciona la medieval habitación donde se encuentra

- Aquí es donde me escondo Kate, si quieres entregarme si de verdad me odias te estoy concediendo la llave para que acabes conmigo de una vez por todas y te libres de este desastre, de lo contrario quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar casarte con ese otro, no después de que me demostraras que sigues siendo mía- afirma con certeza

- Rick donde te metes te olvidas que tienes un trato con el que cumplir- la voz de una mujer desconocida para los oídos de Kate los interrumpe y Castle siente que la ha cagado pero bien

Continuará


End file.
